Time-traveler
by Sanguine-tenshi
Summary: In a fight against Obito everyone dies, except Naruto. Naruto kills Obito but realises he is alone in the world now. The Kyuubi has a proposal. What could it be ? time-travel, powerful Naruto, femKyuubi, femGaara, NarutoxfemGaara, M rated because I don't know how to do it without swearing, blood and torture
1. Back to the past

**Hi!**** Yeah another****one. This story just came to me before I fell asleep and since I am kind of having a writer's block for my other stories I decided to try write this one instead. It will give me something to kill the time and hopefully will make the writer's block go away or at least help me write at least 1000 words for any of my other stories.**

**So well anyways let's talk a bit about this story. It is a time-travel story, I am just tiered of all the boring time-travel stuff. Yes there are a few good ones and all, but the ones I am reading kind of haven't been updated in a while. I was reading one of these stories last night and it started great but then kind of went for the worst at least for me. While I like time-travel and all I don't like when they go around telling people about it. You know what is going to happen, good, now shut up and fix what is wrong. There is no need to involve every damn ninja in it. It brings all kinds of problems I mean if I found out one of my friends knew what will happen I would feel kind of betrayed if she/he wouldn't tell me and these are ninja we are talking about people. If you even so much as hint something bad is going to happen they would jump you the first chance they get and you would earn a trip to T&I and that ain't pretty. So no, in this story there will be no telling everyone that shit is about to hit the fan and giving everyone a summary of the future. There may be anonymous letters or telling Jiraiya through one of his spies and even then it will be something like "There are some rumors that Pedomaru has formed a new village and is cooking up something" nothing more nothing less.**

**But enough of me ranting we should get to the story. The first chappy is going to be a few flashes of Naruto's life and going back to the past. Oh and pairing is going to be NarutoXfemGaara. I like weird pairings and NarutoXHinata is waaaaaaaay overdone and I am not a fan of Sakura.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter one – Back to the past

Today is October 10th, nothing special about that in Suna, Kumo, Iwa or Kiri. This date is special only to Konoha. Why? Because four years ago on this day The fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, The Yellow Flash of Konoha saved the proud village from being leveled to the ground by the Great Kyuubi no Kitsune. The huge nine tailed beast attacked the shinobi village for reasons unknown to everyone but three people. Minato and his wife Kushina Uzumaki knew why the fox attacked, but unfortunately they are dead and the only person left who knew why was the man that made the beast attack and he had no intentions on telling everyone it was him. The villagers decided that October 10th would be celebrated so everyone could remember every brave ninja that died on that day protecting their beloved village.

It is a beautiful festival. Everyone would dress up in kimonos in yellow, orange and red to show their respect towards the Kyuubi. While they hated the beast from the bottoms of their hearths, they still respected it and saw it as a God of destruction. Humans believed and always will that Gods get angry when you don't give them any praise, the last thing the village wanted was to anger the demon fox into attacking again. Dressing in red, orange and yellow was their way of showing respect to the demon. The main streets of the village were decorated with red lanterns and small round orange lights. Sides of the streets were lined with stands with different merchandise. People from the whole Fire country would come to attend the festival, some would come to sight-see, some to buy and some to sell.

You could find almost anything on the stands. There was jewelry, toys, statues, paintings and many more. There were stands with different foods. Many quick and traditional treats with some new stuff that was just discovered. There were quite a few stands with games. Catching goldfishes with paper, throwing darts at balloons and throwing loops were just some of the many games that you could play. Offcourse owners never liked it when ninja tried to win toys for their girlfriends, but what could they do. The whole festival would end with a brilliant fireworks that got better and better every year.

And yet such a beautiful day was a living nightmare of one kid. Naruto Uzumaki, a four year old boy with bright blond hair and blue eyes, with three whisker-like marks adoring each of his cheeks. Naruto was the jailer of the Kyuubi which earned him glares and hate of the villagers. You see while the younger generations were lead to believe that the Kyuubi was dead, the older generations knew it was actually sealed in the blond boy. Naruto was never loved by the villagers, far from it. Every day he would endure glares and hurtful words of the villagers, but on this day it all seemed to get on a whole other level.

The villagers wouldn't dare to do anything to him on any regular days because of his bodyguards, the three ANBU: Dog, Cat and Weasel, one of them was always somewhere near him. On October 10th the villagers would get drunk and seeing the festival always reminded them of the loved ones they lost to the fox. The crowd was big enough and it was easy for even Naruto's ANBU to lose him and the villagers knew that. They would always find a way to separate him from his ANBU guards and then beat him until they finally found them. Up until now it only happened twice and Dog found him pretty quickly, but the villagers learned. They would separate into four groups all drunk and suspicious and then chase him through the crowd until they lost his guard. The closest group would chase him as far away from the festival as possible and get their revenge while the other three groups tried to mislead the ANBU.

This is the reason why we found Naruto in a small dead-end street, his back to the wall at the end of the street looking at the five drunken men who were ready to beat him to an inch of his life.

"Tonight we are going to finish what the fourth started, you demon!" yelled one of the men.

"What? Why are you calling me a demon?" asked Naruto his voice barely reaching the men.

"Because you are one! You killed all those people and now you dare to live among us!" yelled the drunk.

"I lost my wife to you!" yelled another.

"My parents and sister are dead because of you!" yelled the third.

"You killed my brother!" yelled another one of them.

"But I don't remember killing any of those people!" yelled Naruto weakly.

"You dare not remember killing so many people!" yelled one of the men getting angrier by the second.

"We are going to finish you!" yelled the first one.

"Die you demon!" yelled one.

They all lounged for Naruto. Naruto managed to doge a few punches out of sheer luck until he felt one of them grab his shoulder and roughly pin him against the wall behind him. One of the men punched him in the gut making Naruto lose his breath. Another one took a broken bottle and slashed at him, Naruto would have tried to doge but because of the previous punch he could barely move so he received a big slash on his cheek. The beating continued until he lost consciousness which made the men stop and snarl in rage. If the demon wasn't conscious that meant he felt no pain from their punches, slashes and kicks. They snarled again and left him there swearing to themselves they would do something like that again, but include more people next time. Meanwhile Naruto somehow drifted into his mind.

* * *

**Naruto's mindscape**

Naruto jolted into a sitting position taking a deep breath. just a second ago he was lying in the water, his face under the surface. Naruto took a few deep breaths to calm himself down and then looked around himself. He saw brick walls with pipes lining them. Some of the pipes were bigger and had an almost red glow to them while others were smaller and had a bluish glow to them. He looked at the floor and saw black water. He noticed that he was sitting on top of the water so he had no way of knowing how deep the water actually was. A sewer! The cursed villagers threw him in a fucking sewer! Now that is just fucking great! Naruto could help but curse in his head. He jolted in surprise when his thoughts echoed around him. He heard someone chuckling it was barely above a whisper, but he still caught it.

Naruto stood up and decided to follow the sound of chuckling. The sound soon stopped but Naruto somehow knew in which direction to go. Soon he saw some light at the end of the tunnel. The light had a red tint to it but Naruto thought nothing of it so he stepped out of the tunnel and found himself in a huge room. It looked the same as the tunnel. Brick walls two kinds of pipes and black water on the floor. The only difference was the ceiling because it looked to be so high he couldn't see it due to the darkness. Opposite of him were huge metal gates with a piece of paper with a red kanji for seal holding them together. He tried to look past the gates but it was too dark for him to see anything.

"Hello! Is anybody there?" he called out hopping the chuckling wasn't just his mind playing tricks on him.

Suddenly a huge rad paw with long black claws came from the other side of the gates and swiped at Naruto. Luckily Naruto was far enough from the gates to doge the claw.

"**Damn it! You weren't supposed to doge that.**" he heard someone say in a deep booming voice.

"Who are you?!" yelled/asked Naruto.

"**Who am i? Who am I?!**" yelled the voice from the other side.

"You deft or something?" asked Naruto scratching his whiskered cheek.

"**Insolent brat!**" he heard the voice yell.

"**I am the great Kyuubi no Kitsune!**" the voice boomed.

Behind the gates Naruto saw something exit the darkness. First it was a huge red paw with black claws. Then another one, then neck and the front and finally a giant fox head. The fox had huge read slitted eyes and long bunny like ears. The ears had the inside black which extended all around the fox's eyes. Naruto could see many tails swishing behind the fox in the darkness of its cage.

"**So my jailer finally visits me I am touched.**" said the fox with a snarl.

Naruto stared wide eyed at the giant fox as he pointed a trembling finger at it.

"Y-y-you are supposed to be dead!" yelled the boy.

"**Me dead?! Don't make me laugh!**" laughed the fox at Naruto.

"What do you mean the fourth killed you!" yelled Naruto his fear long forgotten.

"**Well if your precious Hokage killed me we wouldn't be having this conversation now would we kit.**" retorted the fox.

Naruto opened his mouth intending on proving the fox wrong but unfortunately he came up with nothing so he just closed his mouth.

"Guess you are right then." said Naruto scratching the back of his head.

"But how am I talking to you then?" asked Naruto making the fox demon sigh.

"**I already told you, the fourth Hokage sealed me in you.**" said the fox again.

"What?" asked Naruto with the most confused face the fox ever saw making the fox in question throw a paw over his snout in his own version of a facepalm, but then again how could he expect a four year old child to understand sealing.

With a sigh the fox decided to explain everything, slowly, very slowly.

"**The fourth Hokage knew he couldn't kill me or even kill me, but he still had a village to save. So he settled for the next best thing, he needed to seal me into a newborn child, you. You with me so far?**" said the fox as he looked down at his jailer.

"Yeah, but could you explain the whole seal inside me thing." said Naruto scratching his head in confusion.

"**Have you ever seen the ninja seal a kunai inside a scroll?**" asked the fox to which Naruto nodded.

"**Well it is kind of similar to that, except you need a living thing with chakra coils to replace the scroll because my chakra needs to go somewhere and if I were sealed in a scroll my chakra would just burn the paper in matter of milliseconds.**" explained the fox.

"Wait does that mean that your chakra would burn my chakra coils?" asked Naruto with a slight hint of panic in his voice.

The Kyuubi was surprised by the question, most wouldn't pick up on such things, but the kid did, maybe he wasn't so stupid after all.

"**Only if the amount of my chakra that is going into your coils would increase and that won't happen unless you call upon it.**" explained the Kyuubi.

"Oh." said Naruto.

"You know for a demon you are pretty nice." said Naruto looking at the fox with a big smile.

"**Eh why would you say that?**" asked the fox taken by surprise.

"Well you took time to explain to me when I didn't understand something." said Naruto with a shrug.

"**So what it was just an explanation.**" said the demon fox.

"Yeah but no one before took their time to explain something to me." said Naruto and Kyuubi understood instantly.

Everyone hated Naruto and that was all because of what is sealed inside of him. And his ANBU guards probably had no time for such things.

"So well anyways are you a boy or a girl?" asked Naruto.

The fox tilted its head, no one asked that question before people would just assume something on their own even its previous jailors. It was probably just the childish curiosity.

"**No one asked that before. I am actually a girl.**" said the fox.

"Whoa you are a girl." said Naruto to which the fox or vixen nodded.

"Do you have a name or something?" asked Naruto.

"**Why would you ask such a thing you know I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune?**" said the vixen.

"Well that sounds more like a title to me." answered Naruto with a shrug.

"**Right. Well since you asked my name is Amaterasu.**" said the vixen.

"Like the Goddess of the Sun?" asked Naruto.

"**Actually yes.**" answered the vixen.

"Did you get it because you can control the flames?" asked Naruto looking at the vixen.

"**Yes, I have an exceptional control over the flames.**" answered Amaterasu.

"Hey do you mind if I call you just Rasu-chan since Amaterasu is kind of long?" asked Naruto with a sheepish grin.

"**No I don't.**" said Rasu.

"Hey Rasu-chan what now?" asked Naruto.

"**What do you mean?**" asked Rasu.

"Well I don't know how to go back to the real world and besides I am kind of scared those men will be there when I wake up and I can't defend myself against them." admitted Naruto.

Suddenly Rasu started growling.

"**Those imbeciles! How could have I forgotten about that scum? How could have they hurt a small child like that? If I were out I would have tortured them until they begged for me to kill them and then I would do it all over again. I would skin them alive and make a carpet out of their skin. Then I would regrow it so they don't die we wouldn't want them suffering such a light punishment. Then I would burn them alive but they would survive that too. Then I would break every single bone in their body. And they dare call me a demon!**" ranted the angry vixen as she paced back and forth behind the bars.

Naruto followed her with his eyes and he swore he saw her breathe out flames through her nose at some point.

"**Here is what we will do kid!**" said Rasu after some more ranting.

"**In case those idiots are still there once you wake up you are going to let me have control over your body for just thirty seconds. Then once you recover from your injuries I am going to train you. No one is going to make my jailer suffer! You hear me no one! If anyone is going to make you miserable it is going to be me! And me only!**" yelled the still pacing vixen.

Naruto was in shock after she said or more like yelled she would train him. he just looked at her and smiled a true smile. Oh the years to come would be interesting.

* * *

**Day of the graduation (Naruto: 12 years)**

Naruto sat at the back of the class his feet on the table while balancing on the back legs of the chair. He was looking bored and why shouldn't he all of the time he spent in the academy was painfully boring to him. Nothing they learned was useful to him. Chakra control, he had a being entirely made of chakra teaching him chakra control and if you are made out of something you need to have perfect control over it if you want to keep your physical form in one piece.

History, while Rasu-chan was mostly sealed during that time she did have access to the jinchūriki's memories so who better to teach him history then a being that was alive during the time, not to mention she had a storytelling bone somewhere in her body, she actually made the subject interesting.

Genjutsu, hello, foxes are natural tricksters not to mention women were born with the knowledge on how to get anyone to do whatever they want. He could trick most people without a Genjutsu, with a bit more planning ahead he might even trick a few ninja. This proved true considering how many pranks he pulled on the village. Rasu still made him learn he wasn't any good yet but in time she said he will be one of the best considering how much chakra he had. He had an idea of sending his chakra in the air and then making a Genjutsu. His victims wouldn't be able to break it unless they could push away his chakra with their own which will be hard considering his chakra pools and how much control that took. It was still work in progress but he was getting there.

They didn't teach any Jutsu in school so nothing useful in that department either. That didn't mean he didn't know any, you would be surprised how many scrolls are just lying around. Ninja can be so careless sometimes.

Stealth, come on people he lived on the streets a few years. Even now he had to steal because all the money the Hokage gave him didn't last long because of how much shops overpriced him. He decided a long time ago it was just easier to steal some good food than pay a ridiculous amount of money for half rotten food. He also got to keep the money for something better.

Medical jutsu, sure they taught some in the school but that was just the basic stuff. Besides it was easier to just sneak into the hospital and spy on the staff or steal a few books.

Weapon throwing, please anyone with at least half a brain could teach himself that. And there was no need for him to know how to calculate it on paper if he could estimate it from eye. Besides most of it was in muscle memory anyway.

Seals, like they would teach something so useful to brats that might not even become genin. No pretending to pretend to read some of the books from Hokage's office was way more useful. While that was a bit too advanced it still gave him some idea on the seals and the shinobi library mostly filled in the blanks if not then he had to try it on his own. This didn't go so well every time. He lost a few kunai to the bad storing seals. Rasu jokingly said that he created a portal to a parallel dimension.

And the company wasn't that great either. Sure he could always talk to Rasu but there are limits to how many topics you can discus with someone. It got boring after some time and she did like to sleep in sometimes. And then there were the certain time of the month when he wasn't really sure how to talk to her. Now let's see who is in his class shall we?

First is Aburame Shino, over all a cool guy. A bit too quiet for Naruto's liking, but was quite chatty once you found a topic he liked, which were mainly bugs. Naruto would usually talk to him about that and found out quite a few interesting facts about them. Naruto was actually found of Shino, especially after he found out how much girls hated bugs, nothing like pissing off some of Sasuke's fangirls and then taking cower behind Shino.

Kiba Inuzuka, a bit too much like a dog and the fact that foxes and dogs aren't exactly best of friends doesn't help either. The boy was a bit too rash and short tempered for Naruto to actually try to be friendly.

Sasuke Uchiha, a snobbish bastard. Naruto tried to befriend the Uchiha but by the time he approached him the council was so far up his ass you couldn't see their feet. So the Uchiha was a big no no. And let's not forget the fangirls, to them it didn't matter if you are a boy or a girl they would still despise you if you approached the Uchiha and the last thing Naruto wanted was fangirls either trying to kill him or fake friendship with him to get to the brooding bastard.

Akimichi Choji, nicest guy you will ever meet. It is probably in their DNA because the Akimichis are the nicest people in the village even to him. Well nicest if you don't call them fat then they turn into demons never see before and people rarely if ever get away without a long trip to the hospital.

Shikamaru Nara, there is only one way to describe the Nara, lazy genius.

Ino Yamanaka, let's see Sasuke fangirl, number one at that, loud, obnoxious, needy, the list goes on and on.

Sakura Haruno, probably the only civilian that has some chances of passing the genin exams, the real ones. Everyone will be able to pass the academy exams they were just too easy. Sakura is loud, short tempered, Sasuke fangirl bla bla bla. She has the book smarts but her body is so weak a stronger breeze would snap her in half.

And last but not least Hyuga Hinata, the nicest Hyuga you will find out there and his personal stalker. Yeah it was cute at first and all, but after about a month of her following him and not approaching him once it got lame pretty quickly. He thought the girl would suck it up and approach him but no she preferred to spy on him. Oh he tried to approach her couple of times but the girl just fainted so he just decided to lose her every time she started spying on him. It is creepy what did you expect.

"Team seven will be Naruto Uzumaki…" said Iruka snapping Naruto out of his thoughts.

"…Sasuke Uchiha…" okay not bad he could work with the bastard if needed the only thing that could ruin this would be a fangirl on the team…

"…and Sakura Haruno." said Iruka.

'_Damn it all to the sixth level of Hell I jinxed myself._' thought Naruto as he face planted the desk.

"**I told you to never give Karma ideas, she uses them every time.**" he heard Rasu say.

'_Yeah, yeah whatever that does not change the fact I am on the same team as Uke-chan and Princess Bubblegum._' thought Naruto.

"**I am just saying it is your own fault for not listening to me.**"said Rasu, Naruto swore he felt the fox shrug.

Naruto just sighed at the fox's remark. He had bigger problems like figuring out how to not kill his teammates.

They have been waiting for two hours now, every other team already left with their sensei and their hadn't even showed up yet. Even Iruka sensei went home saying he had to do something. That liar, he is probably taking a nap right now.

"**Give him another five** **minutes if he doesn't show up until then go and train some.**" said Rasu to which Naruto nodded.

And as expected his sensei didn't show up so he got up and went to the training ground. He was just about to open the door when Bubblegum stopped him.

"Where are you going Naruto?" yelled Sakura.

"I am going to train, I don't plan on wasting a whole day waiting for our lazy sensei." said Naruto looking at her.

"But what if he is on a mission." said Sakura making Naruto snort.

"Then Iruka would know about that and tell us to come here after a few hours when our sensei gets back. No our sensei is just lazy." said Naruto.

He turned around opened the door, took a step out and collided with something. He grabbed his now hurt nose and looked up only to see a face all covered up except one eye and some silver hair. Naruto glared at the man he guessed was his sensei.

"You should watch where you are going Naruto." said his sensei with and eye-smile.

"Funny I was about to say that." said Naruto.

"Meet me on the roof in five." their new sensei said as he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Naruto glared at the spot where his sensei was a second ago and then went to the roof his teammates right behind him. When they got to the roof they saw their sensei siting on the railing looking at them. They walked towards him and sat on the floor in front of him.

"There now that we are all here let's introduce ourselves." said Kakashi.

"Uhm sensei why don't you go first so we know how it is done?" said Sakura making Naruto snort.

"Okay. My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes and dislikes are none of your busyness. I have lots of hobbies. About my dreams…..i had one last night. Now you." he said pointing to Sakura.

Sakura's eyebrow twitched, Naruto rolled his eyes and Sasuke was looking as uninterested as ever.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are…..the person I like is…" looks at Sasuke and blushes "….my hobbies are…" looks at Sasuke "….my dream is…." looks at Sasuke and squeals "….my dislikes are…Naruto!" she said making Naruto roll his eyes, glare at the floor and curse Karma in his head.

"Okay, now you." said Kakashi looking at Naruto.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are gardening, cooking, Rasu-chan, foxes and training. My dislikes are fangirls and traitors. My hobbies are pranking, gardening, learning new stuff and finding new ways to use….well everything ninja related, oh and coming up with new techniques. My dream is, haven't really thought about it, I guess to find someone to love and who loves me back and to become a great ninja." said Naruto making Kakashi nod.

"And now the brooding one." said Kakashi looking at Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like particular anything. I have many dislikes. I don't do hobbies. I don't have a dream but an ambition, I am going to restore my clan and kill a certain someone." said Sasuke making Sakura squeal about how cool he is.

'_Guess he didn't want his fangirl to know much about him._' thought Naruto.

"**Makes sense, I mean would you?**" said Rasu.

'_Hell no!_' thought Naruto.

"**My point exactly.**" said Rasu.

* * *

**Valley of the End**

"Why are you doing this Sasuke!" yelled a Kyuubified Naruto.

"Because I need power to kill him, don't you understand Naruto, I need to do this!" yelled Sasuke in his second stage curse mark form.

"There is no need to go to Orochimaru for power! You can become powerful at Konoha!" yelled Naruto.

"I can become powerful in Konoha, but not powerful enough! I need to do this!" yelled Sasuke.

"Unfortunately I can't let you do that." said Naruto his word barely reaching Sasuke.

Sasuke made a chidori which turned grey from the bad chakra in his body. Naruto made a rasengan and added Rasu's chakra turning the rasengan red. They charged at each other and their attacks collided and canceled each other out sending the two boys on opposite sides. Sasuke crashed in to the wall of the valley and fell unconscious due to chakra exhaustion. Naruto went flying to the opposite wall but he flipped and landed on his feet against the wall sending chakra to his feet so he would stay on it. He sighed and released Rasu's chakra.

"**Why didn't you give it your all and killed the bastard?**" asked Rasu.

"Because I made a promise to Sakura and I don't break my promises." said Naruto out loud.

Naruto walked towards the unconscious Sasuke threw him over his shoulder and walked towards Konoha.

* * *

**Ruins of Konoha (Naruto: 17 years)**

Naruto was standing in the runs of his village. He looked around seeing nothing but ruble and dead bodies. Everyone was dead, everyone but him. And all of it because of Obito.

Over the years Naruto let his blond hair get longer. Now two bangs framed his face in the same way his father's did, while the rest of it was tied into a low ponytail that reached to the middle of his shoulder blades. It was tied with a brown bandage leaving only a tuff of blonde hair at the end, there were still a few short wisps of his hair spiking in every direction. His eyes now had slits for pupils. His face lost all of baby fat while his whisker marks became longer and more pronounced.

He was quite tall compered to others. His body was muscular but not too much to make his look bulky, his body was more built for speed then strength. He wore a light brown almost white lose shirt under his red cloak with black flames licking the bottom and sleeves of it. On the bottom half of his body he wore loose dark brown pants that went into his black shinobi boots that showed his toes. Around his neck was the necklace Tsunade gave him shining in the sunlight. Around his waist was a brown chain that had a small flask with sand attached to it. And as every other ninja on his right leg around his thigh was a white bandage holding his kunai pouch in place.

He looked towards his opponent. His mask shattered beneath his feet.

"What are you going to do now Naruto?" asked Tobi mockingly.

"I am going to kill you." answered Naruto.

And just like that he used his father's technique to teleport in front of his opponent a rasengan spinning wildly in his hand. He showed the rasengan into his opponents chest and watched as it slowly destroyed tissue and bones until it got to Obito's hearth killing him on the spot. He retreated his hand and looked at the body of the finally dead ninja. After such a long battle in which many died Obito was so exhausted he no longer could use the damn technique which allowed all attacks to just pass through him. Naruto walked away from the body and looked at the destroyed village. To be honest he didn't care much about civilians but his friends died today too and he had nothing to do now, he was alone in the world.

"What am I going to do now?" he asked out loud.

"**How about I give you a gift kit?**" said a small red fox as she materialized next to him.

"What is it Rasu?" he asked the vixen.

"**Well there is a technique only I can use and hence you. It is a forbidden technique that takes a lot of time to prepare.**" she said looking at him.

"What does the technique do?" he asked looking down at her.

"**It will give you a chance to go back and make everything right. You will keep your current memories and knowledge.**" she said.

"So a time-travel technique." He said to himself.

"What do I have to do?" he asked the small fox next to him.

"**You get some sleep and I will get everything ready.**" she said as she hoped away from him.

With a sigh Naruto found one of the rare trees that wasn't completely destroyed and laid down against the bark. He closed his eyes and fell asleep in matter of seconds. he was woken up by someone shaking him. He opened his eyes and saw Rasu shaking him with her front paws. He yawned and stretched getting a few cracks.

"Is it done?" he asked the vixen.

"**No I just woke you up to talk about the weather.**" she said sarcasm dripping from her words.

"There is no need to be sarcastic about it." he said as he got up.

"**Come on follow me.**" she said and started walking.

Naruto just shook his head at her and wordlessly followed after her. After about a minute or two of walking they came upon a huge seal written in blood. Naruto looked at it, he recognized some parts but others were a complete mystery to him.

"**Now all you need is to stand in the middle of the seal and send some chakra to it and you are in the past.**" she said.

"How do I know where it will send me?" asked Naruto looking at the fox.

"**You don't. You will have to just trust faith's judgment.**" said the red vixen.

"So the usual." He said to himself getting a small nod from the fox.

Rasu slowly disappeared and Naruto felt her consciousness in his mind.

"**Oh yeah use my chakra, not yours.**" he heard her say in his mind.

Naruto nodded and went to stand in the middle of the complex seal. He closed his eyes and drew upon Rasu's chakra. He then sent the chakra it to the seal. He opened his eyes and saw the seal glow brightly before everything went black for him and Rasu.

* * *

**In the past**

Naruto woke up with a groan. He looked around himself and the only thing he saw was forest. He got up and dusted himself off, but he noticed something very disturbing. His hands were smaller and everything around him was bigger. He looked at himself and came upon a very bad discovery. He was about four years old. He was still wearing his old clothes but they shrunk too. He wanted to scream and throw a tantrum, but he knew there are more important things to do, like finding out where and when he is. Then the answer to both questions came to him in a most simple way. There was a loud roar behind him. He slowly turned around. He was slightly surprised at what he saw considering he shouldn't be born yet. There stood in all her glory Amaterasu battling few brave or stupid ninja that dared to cross her path.

Naruto smiled when he saw his friend but that smile slowly faded when he realized what he had to do. He had to save the fourth Hokage from giving away his life by sealing Amaterasu inside of his child. Not wanting to waste a second more Naruto started running while forming a one handed seal. In a barely noticeable poof of smoke he was transformed into his old seventeen year old self the only difference being the white mask in a shape of a grinning fox. He was using one of his solid transformations for two simple reasons. One being that the others might try to drag him away from the fox when they saw a four year old. The other one being that he probably wouldn't be able to do whit with such short limbs.

He ran towards the raging fox when he remembered the reason why she was attacking. Obito hypnotized her with his Sharingan. If he wanted to stop the fox from destroying the village he would need to break the control Obito had over her. As luck would have it he just knew how. His train of thoughts was stopped when he saw a huge frog appear on the other side of the big clearing where the fox stood. He speed up so he would get there in time.

He got there just in time to see the fourth getting ready to do the technique. He speed up even more.

"Stop!" he jelled startling the fourth.

The blonde Hokage lost concentration and didn't menage to make the right handsign therefore not even starting the technique. Naruto ran towards Rasu and jumped on her head. he gathered chakra in his hands and then slapped them on her forehead creating a seal that broke the control Obito had over her and making her immune to any future attempts. He jumped off her head on the tallest tree nearby just as she shook her head.

"Amaterasu!" he yelled from his position on the top of the tree once he saw her eyes clear.

"**Who dares to call my name!**" she yelled in anger and snapped her head towards him.

He saw realization in her eyes when she saw him. Since he could still feel his Rasu's chakra but not her consciousness he guessed the two merged somehow.

"**So you made it.**" she said almost in disbelief.

"Did you expect any less?" he asked her.

"**Well actually yes.**" she answered him.

"What do you mean!? Was I supposed to die?!" yelled Naruto.

"**Well the survival rate for humans is next to zero.**" she said it like it was common knowledge.

"What?! Now you tell me!" yelled Naruto.

They both forgot about one pair of ears that was still listening to their exchange. The fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze was listening to their conversation and couldn't believe his ears, his red haired daughter sleeping peacefully in his arms.

"You are unbelievable." said Naruto with a shake of his head.

"**You gonna get this over with or are you waiting for me to kill a few more villagers?**" she asked him.

He glared at her from under his mask before he did a few handseals. He jumped up on her head again and put his hands on her forehead. There was a flash of red light and when it stopped there was no Kyuubi in sight. Only a masked man in a red cloak with black flames licking the bottom and sleeves of it. He sighed and fell on his knees.

"Damn I am exhausted." he said under his breath.

"**And I am whole again, hell yes!**" he heard Rasu yell in his head sounding very happy.

Naruto heard footsteps coming towards him so he stood up dusted himself off and looked at the person walking towards him. He saw the fourth Hokage standing a few feet away from him holding a small bundle close to his chest. When he looked at the bundle he saw a tuff of red hair. He could also smell female hormones and guessed it was a girl unless Rasu was PMSing again.

"**I am not PMSing. And you are right that is a girl in his arms.**" he heard the demon fox say.

"Who are you?" asked Minato.

Naruto smiled under his mask. It was good hearing his voice again, this time while he was still alive.

"A friend." he said simply.

"Do me a favor and take good care of that little girl you are holding, I know she is going to be a handful." he said.

Minato watched as the wind picked up and seemingly blew away the image of the masked ninja.

"What a strange fellow." said Minato before he turned around and headed for the village.

* * *

**And done. What do you thing? Please review and let me know. Oh and if you see any mistake don't bother because I was too lazy to proofread. I am also looking for a beta for this story. Any volunteers? Until next time.**


	2. Starting point

**Hi.**

**Nope****still don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter two – Starting point

"**What is your plan kit?**" asked the small fox that was walking next to a mini blond ninja.

"First of all I am planning on killing you for not telling me about the survival rate." said the boy glaring at the small animal.

"**Oh give it a rest you would have done it anyway.**" said the fox with a huff.

"Yeah." said the child.

"But that still doesn't change the fact that you should have told me." he said still a bit pissed.

"**Oh stop being a child, oh wait a minute you are, never mind.**" said the fox with a smirk.

The blonde child's eyebrow twitched. Right now the only thing he wanted was to choke the small animal to death.

"**So then what is first on the to-do list?**" asked the fox again making the child stop.

"First of all I should train my ass off and see how much I can actually do, then it will be getting to my old level and getting past it on some parts, oh and offcourse getting the summoning contracts I had before. Then we will deal with everything as it comes." said the small child with a finger on his lips.

"**And what do you plan to do about the bijuu? Leaving them to their current jinchūriki is a bit too dangerous besides you would be doing them a favor by getting rid of their demons.**" said the fox in her as-a-mater-of-fact voice.

"You are right, but considering I have you already sealed inside me right now the only one I can seal in myself is the eight tails and I won't be ready to take his chakra without a lot of pain for another year or so. B should be around eighteen now which means he and Hachibi won't be friends for another three years. We have time for that, I would hate to break up such a nice friendship but B will be safer without Hachi." said Naruto.

"**What about other jinchūriki?**" asked the vixen.

"Well from what I know none of them were on friendly terms with their bijuu. Some of them simply ignored them completely and others just learned how to use their power to some extent." said Naruto.

"**Which means they will gladly give their demon roommates away.**" concluded the fox.

"Exactly my thoughts." said Naruto.

"**Hm suddenly you seem like Kami's gift.**" said the fox as she started walking.

"Hey what is that supposed to mean?!" yelled the boy as he ran after the fox.

"**Well let's see you are a good friend, you keep me company, you can handle me when it is that time of the month, you rarely use my powers and you let me walk around freely.**" said the fox.

"Well part of it is on you too. You were the one who actually took her time to teach me and you aren't a nutcase like Shukaku is." said the boy praising the small animal.

"**Well when you say it like that.**" said the red vixen.

"**I have one more question before you start your training.**" said the fox making the boy look at her.

"**Where are we going to live?**" asked the fox making the boy sweatdropp, he didn't really think about that.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Konoha**

"What do you mean some ninja sealed the Kyuubi in himself!" yelled Danzo.

Minato just sighed at him. The council wanted to hold a meeting last night, but he was too tiered and just wanted to see his family so he told the ANBU to tell the council he will see them the first thing in the morning and this here is the result of telling the council what happened last night.

"I mean exactly what I said. Just when I was about to seal the Kyuubi in my daughter a ninja wearing a fox mask came out of nowhere stopped the fox from leveling the village to the ground and then sealed it inside himself." answered the blond Hokage.

"How is that possible?!" yelled a pink haired councilwomen from the civilian side, no wonder Sarutobi practically threw the hat to him and then danced out of the office.

"I honestly don't know." answered Minato.

"How can you not know, it obliviously included a seal and you are the best seals master we have." said Koharu one of the elders and Sarutobi's ex-teammate.

"Look this guy is beyond even me when it comes to seals. All he did were a few handseals and the demon was sealed, I needed to draw the seal in a scroll beforehand." explained Minato.

"Then we should send a team of ANBU after this ninja, he could be a valuable ally." said Danzo.

"You mean hunt him down and turn him into a mindless weapon." said Minato making Danzo frown.

"Besides there is no way for us to track him down." said Minato.

"What do you mean we can't track him?! We have some of the best trackers in the Elemental Nations!" yelled a fat councilman from the civilian side.

"What the Hokage meant was that he already sent a team of our best trackers and they found nothing." said Tsume before Minato could even open his mouth to answer.

"Our best Inuzuka was sent, there was no smell to follow. The best Hyuga was sent there were no tracks to follow. The best Aburame was sent there was no chakra left to track." said Minato feeling a headache coming.

In seconds the civilian and elder sides of the council were in uproar. Everyone was screaming their own questions not letting anyone answer them. They were so loud that they woke Shikaku which was weird since the man could sleep through a stampede.

"Would you please calm down and ask the questions one by one so they can be answered." said Minato and the civilians calmed down.

As soon as Minato gave them the signal to ask the questions a short councilman stood up.

"How is it possible that no chakra was left you said he stopped the demon fox which means he used a powerful jutsu and all powerful jutsu require a lot of chakra as far as I know." said the councilman and then sat down.

"That is just the thing he did one jutsu, which didn't look too powerful, the fox looked like it was woken up from a daze and that was it." answered Minato.

"A powerful individual indeed." said Koharu.

"Excuse me Hokage-sama but how did this individual look?" asked Fugaku.

"If I am not wrong blond hair tied into a low ponytail held by a brown bandage leaving only the tips of his hair to be seen. He also had some kind of cloak on, red with black flames." answered Minato.

"That is not much." said Fugaku with a frown.

"That is all I know since his face was cowered with a mask." said Minato with a frown of his own.

"There is nothing we can do now. We don't know how he looks like, we know nothing of his techniques, we don't know how strong he is, we don't know his intentions either and we have no way of tracking him down. All we know is that he is strong enough to seal the Kyuubi by himself and that now he has the power of the Kyuubi. The only thing we can do is put him in the bingo book to warn the other ninja." said Hiashi Hyuga.

"Hiashi is right the only thing we can do is put him in the bingo book." agreed Tsume.

Everyone in on the council nodded to that and then agreed that would be it for this meeting.

* * *

**Week later, with Naruto**

"Would you look at that they put me in the bingo book." said Naruto to his fox companion.

"**What does it say.**" asked the fox looking at him expectedly.

Instead of reading the entry he showed her the page.

_**Full name: **__Unknown  
__**Nicknames: **__Kitsune  
__**Aliases: **__Unknown  
__**Age: **__18-28  
__**Birthday: **__Unknown  
__**Gender: **__Male  
__**Rank: **__S-rank  
__**Village of origin: **__Unknown  
__**Element: **__Unknown  
__**Clan: **__Unknown  
__**Bloodline: **__Unknown  
__**Noticeable features: **__blond hair tied in a low ponytail tied with a brown bandage  
wears a white mask in a shape of a grinning fox  
__**Known abilities: **__seals master  
jinchūriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune_

Read the entry and next to it was a picture of a man wearing a fox mask with some blond hair visible.

"**That is not a lot of information.**" said Rasu with a sweatdropp.

"I still made it in the bingo book." said Naruto with a bright smile.

"**They even got your age wrong.**" said Rasu.

"And that is good because everyone will be looking for someone who is between eighteen and twenty eight." said Naruto.

"**Shut up and get back to training you lazy bum!**" yelled the demon fox making Naruto groan.

"Why must you be so mean to me Rasu-chan?" asked Naruto with fake sadness making the fox roll her eyes.

Over the one week they spent in the past they managed to find a perfect place for them to live. It was in a clearing near the border between Land of Fire and Land of Wind. People rarely came near it , but just for caution reasons Naruto put a Genjutsu over it to hide their presence and a few seals to hide the noises and explosions that were sure to occur at some point during their stay. With a good Mokuton jutsu they got a house to sleep in. At first Naruto wanted to go to Uzushiogakure, the village where his mother was born and grew up, but Rasu told him it is a bit too far away.

Through the last few days Naruto had clones finding out what exactly he can and can't do. It turned out only his Taijutsu and chakra control suffered. Taijutsu suffered because he was always reaching further then his limbs actually were, but a bit of practice with his clones and he will be back to his old level or as close as possible considering his age. The chakra control was screwed up because Rasu had all of her chakra now and it took time for her to get used to it so she dumped a small part of it on him, well small for her, to humans it was more like high jounin amount. While back then Naruto had huge chakra reserves he still menage to get perfect chakra control, now he had chunin control, well what he thought was chunin, to others it would be somewhere between high chunin and low jounin.

He could do all the jutsu except rasengan because the damn thing required good control and in his current state he always put too much chakra in it while having a small amount of control over it. It kind of blew in his face all the damn time. So it was either a weaker rasengan or better chakra control. He chose better chakra control.

"Fine, fine I am going." said Naruto when Rasu bit his ankle to get him moving.

Naruto went out created about hundred shadow clones and sent them to practice chakra control. Naruto himself started doing strength exercises while having his gravity seals on level four. The seals were simple to make, well simple for him. They simply made it harder for the user to move. The reason he preferred the seals over the weights is that the seals put equal weight on every muscle in his body while the weights put weight only on his limbs. The seals had ninety nine levels in the past he got to level twenty seven and for that it took him three years this time around he planned on getting to the level ninety nine by the time he is twenty eight.

"**So well anyways what is the first thing you are going to do?**" asked the fox as she made herself comfortable on a rock.

"First I will go and find my summoning contracts. Then it is taking Hachi and then visiting Konoha and Suna." answered Naruto.

"**Hm, it will take you about a month to find the contracts and about a week to locate B. Are you planning on handling the pain that comes with sealing Hachi inside of you while still getting used to my chakra.**" asked Rasu a bit worried.

"It will take me a month to get used to my new body, then I will take a month to get myself familiar with the land, maybe I take a month to make myself a name and give my enemies something to fear, maybe if I make myself good reputation the Akatsuki will approach me to try and make me one of them and that will give me a chance to kill one of them if nothing else. But that won't happen for another five years so there is no hurry. And then as you said it is looking for the summoning contracts. Damn why do they need to be so far apart?" said Naruto while doing sit-ups while sitting on a tree upside down.

"**So basically in about five months you will seal the Hachi inside of yourself.** **Aren't you rushing this a bit?**" asked the fox.

"No, the sooner I get Hachi the better. It will give Akatsuki a reason to at least hunt me down and for other ninja to fear me. Maybe I get the 'flee on sight' thingy like dad has? And as I told you before it will be easier for them if they were separated while they are still enemies and while B still isn't used to falling back on Hachi's power." answered Naruto.

"**I still think it is a bad idea to seal the Hachi so soon.**" said the fox with worry.

"**You will be in a** **lot of pain.**" said the vixen.

"Yeah but that will last for only about a day or two and besides there is no guarantee it will be painless if I seal him in a year from now. The chances of it hurting a lot are still pretty high." said Naruto trying to reassure his fox companion.

"**There is no way of talking you out of it, is there?**" asked Rasu.

"Nope." answered Naruto.

"**You are so stubborn. What are you going to do about the Uchiha massacre, Danzo and all of your friends including the female you and your little girlfriend and her two idiot siblings?**" asked the fox.

"Oi! Temari and Kaknkuro aren't idiots." said Naruto with a pout.

"**Whatever.**" said the fox.

"Uchiha massacre should not happen and I am going to make sure of it. Sasuke may be an asshole but he doesn't deserve that. Besides if they start acting like normal people, and they will I will make dam sure of it, than they will be valuable allies in the war that Obito will start. Danzo is going to live for now, I won't be the one to kill him. It will be way more fun to expose all of his secrets and throw him to the dogs. I will appear and hang out with them maybe help them from time to time. Under a Genjutsu offcourse. Considering I won't be able to take Shukaku away from Gaara for quite a while the best thing I can do is to make it easier for her. Hang out with her, maybe play a few normal children's games with her, defend her in front of the villagers from time to time and overall make it easier for her." explained Naruto.

"**And take her out on a romantic dinner, give her flowers, confess your undying love for her and all that romantic crap.**" said the fox teasing her blonde friend.

Suddenly a kunai came flying towards her. On pure reflexes she managed to doge.

"Damn it, you weren't supposed to doge that." said Naruto making the vixen's eyebrow twitch.

"**Very funny kit, very funny.**" said Rasu.

* * *

**Four months later**

"God damn it!"

"Hurry up or he is going to catch us!"

"Wait a minute, didn't we pass that rock already?!" yelled a tall brown haired man with an Iwa forehead protector with a slash going through it.

"We were in a Genjutsu this whole time?!" yelled his companion.

The other man was shorter and black haired. They put their hands in a Ram handsign, built up some chakra and yelled 'Kai' canceling the Genjutsu. When the Genjutsu was canceled they saw a blond haired man, a white mask in shape of a grinning fox hiding his face- He was wearing black skin tight sleeveless shirt and lose black pants that went into his shinobi boots that showed his toes. The man raised his hands and the two missing nins took defensive stances expecting him to do a jutsu, but the man surprised them when he started clapping.

"Took you long enough." said the man mockingly as he stopped clapping.

"What do you want from us!?" yelled the brown haired one.

"Who me?" asked the man pointing to himself.

"I don't want anything from you _both_." said the man emphasizing the word both.

"What do you mean?!" yelled the black haired one.

"Well I am going to need one of you to try out my new Genjutsu. The other one is going to meet my friend Amaterasu. Rasu-chan if you would be so nice to show yourself." said the masked man calling out to someone who the other two didn't see nor sense.

From the woods behind them they heard animalistic growling. They both turned around and came face to face with a bear sized black fox with blood red eyes. The fox was growling at them showing them her pearly white teeth and inch and half long fangs. The brown haired man took a step towards the woods.

"So which one of you is going to entertain my friend?" asked the masked ninja from behind the two.

The brown haired one quickly turned around and started running in to the woods. The fox seemed to smirk before she took after the man. The black haired one turned around to face his opponent. He took a kunai out of his pouch and took a defensive stance.

"That toy isn't going to help you much." said the man not a single emotion showing in his voice.

The black haired man felt the pressure in the air build up. Breathing was becoming hard to do. This wasn't KI this was just pure chakra pressure. And then just like that the pressure disappeared and the blond haired man was gone. The black haired ninja quickly looked around himself. He looked left, right, behind, nothing. He then looked up, nothing. Then an idea came to him, maybe the enemy will attack him from below so he jumped away, nothing. He started franticly looking around, but saw nothing.

Then suddenly blood red fog started slowly rising from the woods. He kept away from the fog for as long as he could, but soon the fog closed in on him and he was standing in the middle of a bloody veil. He felt goosebumps appear on his skin. Then he started hearing voices. He heard a mother screaming for her daughter, a man crying, a small child asking for his mother, one man was yelling his revenge to the sky, a woman was crying for her husband to wake up.

Then he heard one voice that was louder than the others, a voice of a small girl. The voice was soft like silk and barely above a whisper and yet the voice was louder than the other voices that fell back into the background. The voice started singing a song whose lyrics he couldn't understand, but for some reason sent chills through his whole body.

_Siamo tutti schiavi _

_Figli delle tenebre _

_Condannati al mondo delle favole _

_Tutti schiavi uniti dalle tenebre _

_Condannati a vivere le favole_

Sang the voice, then it went quiet and the other voices seemed closer. The voice started repeating the strophe, but this time the other voices seemed louder than the last time and closer. Then when he turned around because he thought he heard one of the voices right behind him he came face to face with a ghost women. The woman was made entirely out of the bloody fog. She had long hair and was wearing some kind of dress that reached to her knees. She was barefoot and it seemed like her feet were floating above the ground. She started sobbing.

"_Where is my daughter?" _she sobbed her voice barely above a whisper.

"_What have you done to her?"_ she sobbed this time her voice becoming more fierce.

The man took a step back just as she reached towards his face. When she was about to touch his face she screamed a high pitched scream and dissolved into the fog like wind blew her away. He stared at the spot a second his eyes wide in fear. He turned around and started running. He didn't even notice the girl's voice going quiet as a soft male voice started singing.

_Quando la luna scivola _

_Su di noi _

_Sopra la città _

_Con il suo manto libera _

_Luce che _

_Ci catturerà _

_E senti il cuore battere _

_Sulle note della musica _

_Un'emozione unica _

_È la notte magica che va_

Went the lyrics that the male voice sang as the missing ninja ran. Suddenly something grabbed his ankle and he fell. He turned his body so he was sitting he looked towards his ankle and saw another woman made from the fog holding his ankle. Angry tears were running down her face.

"_You killed him!" _yelled the woman as tears poured down her face.

He stared at her with wide and frightened eyes. He then seemed to snap out of it. He kicked at her with his other leg, but before his leg could even touch her she dissolved back into fog. The man scrambled back to his feet. He started looking around himself franticly trying to locate his enemy and end this madness.

"Show yourself, you coward!" yelled the missing nin into the fog.

"I am not hiding." he heard his enemy's voice echo around him.

He then felt pain on his left arm. When he looked down he saw a wound slowly making its way up his arm. He immediately jumped away his hand going to the wound in a helpless attempt to stop the bleeding.

"You are in my power now. There is no escape for you." the voice echoed again.

The man's blood slowly dripped down his arm and on to the ground. The nin didn't notice his blood slowly flowing in and unnatural way and writing a message.

"That wound seems pretty serious, but it won't kill you immediately. Oh no, you will slowly bleed to death giving me enough time to drive you mad." echoed the blonde's voice through the fog.

The man looked down to his wound only to see the message written on the ground in his own blood. The message said: 'No escape'.

"I think I have decided on how I will kill you." echoed the voice again.

"Have you heard of the samurai who killed all of his enemies by cutting them one hundred times?" asked the echoing voice.

Then the man felt sharp pain on his right shoulder as it has been cut. The wound was shallow and small compared to the other one but that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

"Two." counted the voice but this time the man heard it come from behind him.

The black haired missing ninja quickly turned around expecting to see his enemy, but instead he got another wound this one under his right eye.

"Three." said the voice again going back to echoing from all around.

The missing nin took a kunai from his poach and took a guarding stance. He was rewarded with a deep cut on his right thigh.

"Four. I already told you, there is no escape. Well there is one but you aren't going to like it." said the voice.

Then a wound above the man's left knee appeared.

"Five." counted the voice.

The man thought back to the words his enemy said to him. A way out that he isn't going to like. Another wound.

"Six." continued the voice.

The man's eyes widened as he realized what the voice meant. This torture won't stop until he was dead. He could either endure it or….another wound.

"Seven." said the voice.

….he could end the torture right now. And with that thought the ninja smirked took the kunai and slit his throat open. The last thing the man saw before the cold darkness claimed him was the fog dissolving and the masked demon in human skin walking towards him a smirk playing on his lips.

Naruto walked towards the now dead missing nin, an ANBU styled sword in his hand. In one swift motion he cut off the man's head. Naruto heard some rustling in the bushes behind him so he turned around to see who it was. Out of the bushes came a bear sized pitch black fox carrying the brown haired man's head in her mouth. If you took a closer look at the neck of the head where it has been cut away from the body you would notice it wasn't really cut off but rather bitten off.

"Hey Rasu-chan. Had any fun?" greeted Naruto.

"**I did, this one was quite a screamer.**" said the giant fox as she put the head down.

"**What about you?**" asked the fox as she sat down licking her lips.

"Well the Genjutsu worked, but I still had to do the Mist jutsu." answered Naruto.

"**So where are we going to turn those two in?**" asked the black fox.

"Kumo." answered Naruto.

"**How convenient.**" noticed the vixen.

"I know. First we will turn the heads in and get the money maybe do some gloating and then go and find B." said the blond shinobi.

"**You always do the gloating. How about trying something different?**" said the fox with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"And what do you propose?" asked Naruto.

"**How about…..intimidation?**" answered the fox.

Naruto laughed a bit as he took the heads by the hair and slung them over his shoulder.

"Right now let's go." he said as he started walking towards Kumo.

"**Aren't you going to seal those in a scroll?**" asked the fox referring to the two heads.

"You said to go for intimidation and in my opinion nothing says intimidation like a man walking with two heads slung over his shoulder." said Naruto over his shoulder.

"**You are really something.**" said the black fox as she followed the masked ninja into the night.

* * *

**Done. Shorter I know, but I felt like it was a good place to end. So what do you think, any better? I am still looking for a beta, anyone interested? No? Oh okay. Thanks for the support. The song that is sung in the bloody mist is called Children of the Darkness and it is in Italian. Anyway there will be a link in my profile to a video on YouTube if you want to hear it, it will be Nightcored just because that one is the easiest to find. Down are the lyrics in English. Until next time.**

_We are all slaves  
Sons of Darkness  
Sentenced to the world of fairy tales  
All slaves united by darkness  
Sentenced to life stories _

_When the moon slips  
About Us  
Above the city  
With its free surface  
Light  
We capture  
And feel your heart beat  
To the strains of music  
A unique emotion  
It is the magical night that goes _


	3. To clear the confusion

**Hello****!**** So ****well anyway this is the third chapter of my new story Time-traveler. The title of this is to clear the confusion as you already know and that isn't because Naruto is going to clear something to people, no this is because I am going to clear some stuff to some people. There have been a few stupid, to me, question and I have decided to answer them and clear a few things just so some people wouldn't be confused or use their imagination to any extent.**

**Do I really look like I own Naruto?**

* * *

Chapter three – To clear the confusion

"Hey Rasu-chan!" said Naruto to the now small red fox perched on his shoulder.

"**Hm?**" was the only thing he got out of the vixen.

"How is it possible that the young me is a girl and all shouldn't it be a little me?" asked Naruto as he stepped over a rot of one of the trees.

"**You are asking this just now?!**" yelled the fox hitting the boy over the head with her tail.

"Well I have been busy up until now with saving the world as we know it and all that crap." retorted the masked blonde.

"**That is because there can't be two of the same persons in the universe. If it somehow comes to it then there are only two options available. It is to either A) merge, like it was the case with me and the other me or B) one of them has to change.**" answered the fox with a yawn.

"But if that is true then shouldn't someone have some memory of the young me changing into a girl, dad didn't seem all that surprised." said Naruto as he shifted the two heads that were hanging from his shoulder.

"**Well in reality you arrived about an hour before your birth and only woke up after you were born and around the time I was released. If you haven't showed up then everything would have gone exactly the same. Because you came before your birth the other you changed while still being inside your mother's womb. Those who knew of the true gender will just write it off as an honest mistake that happens quite often. Everything and everyone else is exactly the same unless one of us changes something.**" said the red fox.

"Then there is the fact we didn't merge like you did, why is that?" asked the boy.

"**You weren't close enough.**" answered the vixen.

"But you weren't either." said Naruto with furrowed eyebrows not that anyone could see his face due to the mask.

"**Ah but that is different. I am made entirely out of chakra. Besides there can't be two nine tailed foxes.**" said the small animal.

"That makes sense I guess." answered Naruto.

"**So kid you going to let the world know that the world's most feared bounty hunter is actually four years old?**" asked Amaterasu with a snicker.

"I am not four! At least mentally." said Naruto with a pout.

"**Yes you are four you are even acting like one. As for mental age, that is so relative it is sad. You have twelve year olds that act as if they are thirty and you have grandpas who act as if they are eight. You just can't fall back on that.**" said the fox as a rain cloud appeared above Naruto.

"All those years of going through puberty were for nothing because now I have to do it all over again." said Naruto as a two waterfalls of tears started flowing down his face.

"**Stop being such a drama queen.**" growled the vixen.

"You are being so mean to me Rasu-chan." said Naruto fake sadness in his voice.

"**Oh start acting like an adult.**" growled Rasu.

"Well according to you I am still a kid so I can act like one." snapped Naruto.

"**Don't you take that tone with me young man. Now straighten up and look like the feared bounty hunter everyone thinks you are. We are here.**" said Rasu as she jumped from his shoulder and changed back into the big black fox.

"Yes mother." said Naruto mockingly making Rasu growl at him.

After about an hour of walking they came upon a small building. The building was made out of wood, but was painted white so only on couple of places the wood was visible. On the wall nearest to them were double door and two windows on either side of the door. One of the windows was broken from the inside. Someone was probably thrown out of it since there was no furniture on the outside. When they came inside they were greeted with the sight of few broken tables and chairs. It seemed like there was a fight last night. Naruto looked a bit around and saw few unconscious men lying around under the ruble from the fight. Naruto just shook his head at the sight as he walked towards the back room. He had to step over one of the men that looked quite dead.

When he came in the back room he saw a young man moving around boxes. The man was wearing a white apron with few smudges on it over black T-shirt and pants. The man looked up at Naruto revealing his brown eyes to Naruto which were slightly shadowed by the man's shaggy black hair. The man recognized Naruto or rather his mask, but he didn't show any fear. He just nodded at the masked shinobi getting a nod in return. The black haired man nodded towards one of the doors in the room before going back to his work ignoring Naruto's presence completely. If Naruto wanted to kill him he could do it weather he defended himself or not and they both knew it. Luckily for the man Naruto didn't like killing innocent people. Naruto and Rasu turned from the man and entered through the door the man nodded to.

They came in a room that looked like one of those morgues they have in hospitals for the patients that won't be needing healthcare ever again. White tiles were covering both the floor and the walls of the room with the celling being white. There was a dark wooden desk in one corner of the room. Behind the desk was a small safe built in the wall. Behind the desk sat an old looking woman. She had long white hair that was pulled up on top of her head in a messy bun. She looked up from her paperwork and looked at Naruto revealing him her face. She had a soft looking face with a few wrinkles, most of which were around her eye. There was a nasty looking scar going from her right brow over her eye then her nose and then ended above her top lip. The eye with the scar going over it was pure white making her blind. The other eye was a pale blue in color with a small pupil. The woman smiled kindly at Naruto before going back to her paperwork.

Naruto turned from the old lady to the rest of the room. One of the walls was lined with long metal drawers for the dead bodies. In front of the drawers was an operating desk with a dead body on top of it. A man was standing over the table with a scalpel in one hand. The man was bold and had blue eyes, the same shade as the old lady at the desk. Naruto walked towards the man.

"Hey there Shima!" said Naruto as he came to a stop on the other side of the desk.

"Oh, Kitsune. Long time no see. What did you bring me this time?" asked the man as he looked from the dead body to Naruto.

"Oh nothing much, just two heads, one headless body and an obsidian scalpel." said Naruto smiling under his mask.

"Uh, gimmi, gimmi, gimmi." said the man sounding like a small child.

"Which one do you want first?" asked Naruto already knowing the answer.

"The scalpel, offcourse!" said Shima not bothering to hide the excitement he felt.

Naruto took out a scalpel from one of his pockets. The scalpel had a black blade that shone under the bright light and a white handle made out of some kind of white stone. He handed the scalpel to the bald man who snatched it from Naruto with surprising speed making Naruto chuckle. The man inspected the blade from all angles possible a smile playing on his lips. This blade was so sharp he could cut someone's finger clean off without the person even noticing.

"Beautiful." said the man his smile getting bigger.

"Why thank you, I do try to look my best." said Naruto striking a pose.

Shima just glared at the posing shinobi under his brow while Rasu snickered in the background. Naruto just smiled under his mask before dropping the pose.

"Okay and now show me the rest." said the man as he put the scalpel on a nearby shelf before removing the dead body from the operating table.

Naruto just dropped the heads on the operating table before he took a scroll from one of his pouches. He opened the scroll revealing a storage seal. He swiped some blood over the seal and in a puff of smoke a headless body was on the table. Naruto then closed the scroll and put it back to where it was before, secure in his kunai pouch.

"Okay I understand this one. It was obviously cut off with a sword and it obliviously belonged to this body." said the bald man holding one of the heads in his hands twisting it a few times to examine it.

"It is this one I can't make heads or tails of." said Shima as he put the head down to take the other.

"The Hell did you do to it? It looks like someone somehow bit it off. Did you use a root to cut it off?" asked the bald man a bit annoyed at the masked man in front of him.

"Ah well you see…" started Naruto as Rasu walked next to him and sat down eying the headless body.

"Rasu here wanted to have a snack and I was kind of busy with the other one." said Naruto awkwardly scratching the back of his head as Rasu licked her lips.

Shima glared at both of them making Naruto chuckle a bit awkwardly while Rasu didn't even notice him.

"Fine, go to my mother and ask for your pay." said the bold man with a sigh.

"You still afraid of calling her Nao-san?" asked Naruto amusement clear in his voice.

"She hit me with a frying pan last time." said Shima with a pout making Naruto laugh.

"See you around Shima, hopefully I won't be in one of those bags next time." said Naruto as he turned around intending on collecting his money.

"I sure hope not, you are one of my favorites. It would be kind of sad to see you in one of these bags." said Shima.

Naruto shook his head the childish man as he approached the white haired woman sitting behind the dark wooden desk.

"Hello Nao-san, nice to see you again." said Naruto.

"Oh Kitsune-chan it is nice to see you too. Did you bring us any costumers?" asked the white haired woman as she looked from her paperwork to Naruto.

"Two and I bought Shina the damn scalpel." said Naruto.

"Language young man or should I take out the frying pan?" warned Nao with a raised eyebrow.

"No, no there is no need for that." said Naruto with a bit of panic in his voice.

"Good to hear that, now here is your money now shoo. Some ninja might think it is a good idea to pay us a visit while you are here and then think it is an even better idea to bring you in." said Nao.

"They wouldn't stand a chance." said Naruto smugly.

"I don't doubt that however I wouldn't want you damaging my property while battling who ever thought it would be a good thing to attack you." said Nao with a glare.

"I would never let such a thing happen. I would lead them away from your property so no damage is done." said Naruto reassuringly as he opened the door to leave.

"Why thank you young man. You have a nice fox there." said the old woman as Rasu walked in front of her desk.

"She would make a fine coat." said the white haired woman with an amused smile.

Rasu stopped in mid steep her eyes wide. She slowly turned her head towards the old woman. She saw the amused and slightly sadistic smile playing on the woman's lips. She ran past Naruto at top speeds wanting to be as far away from the woman as possible. She was outside in record time.

"Nao-san please don't scare my fox." said Naruto with a pout.

While Nao couldn't see the pout on his face due to the mask she could almost hear it in his tone of voice making her chuckle. It was funny if you thought about it. As of now he was one of the most feared men in the bingo book and that is based only off of things they knew about him and the aged woman was sure he was hiding most of his skills using only the ones he regarded as necessary. Right now that feared man was pouting like a four year old.

Naruto exited the building in a much slower peace then his fox companion. He met up with previously mentioned fox companion a few feet away from the building. The fox looked like she was ready to take away from here at the top speeds.

"What is it Rasu? You scared of an old lady that lost one eye?" teased Naruto.

"**No one is turning me into a coat! You hear me?! No one!**" yelled Rasu.

"Come on we still need to get to Kumo and there is something I would like to do before we get there." said Naruto.

"**What is it?**" asked Rasu curious.

"You will see." stated Naruto with a smirk behind his mask before he took off running.

"**You did that on purpose you asshole!"** yelled Rasu as she ran after him.

* * *

**That night in a clearing near Kumo**

Naruto was drawing a complex looking seal on the clearing ground with his own blood. Rasu sat a little bit away from him on a rock. She trailed his strong and quick strokes with her eyes. Usually he didn't need to draw a seal in advance, he just did the hand seals and the seal appeared. This meant either the seal was complicated even for him or he was using it for the first time or maybe even both. While she had some knowledge of watching the blonde shinobi both learn and practice them but she had no idea what the Hell this seal was supposed to do. Naruto stood up to look over his work trying to see any mistakes he may have made during drawing it.

"Are you going to tell me what the Hell you are doing?" asked Rasu a bit annoyed at being left out of the loop.

"This, my dear friend, is a way of setting you free." said Naruto still inspecting one part of the seal.

"What ?!" asked/yelled Rasu.

"You heard me." said Naruto with a smile.

"But freeing me would kill you!" yelled Rasu again.

"Normally yes, but this seal will prevent that." said Naruto in a calming manner.

"How does it work?" asked Rasu interested.

"Well it will leave you with only one tail worth of chakra for one thing. You will generate the rest of it back through time but still. The reason for that is the rest of your chakra will stay in me keeping me alive. The seal will slowly decrees the amount of your chakra going through my system until I can live without it in my system. I am guessing it will take the seal about a month to do it but we don't want that, not yet at least. In this month we need to find Hachi and seal him inside me because after that there is a possibility of me dying from the sealing and the sudden surge of demonic chakra." explained Naruto.

"Is that all?" asked the red vixen.

"Unfortunately you won't be in your old form." said Naruto.

"And why is that?" asked Rasu a bit annoyed.

"It is because you will be reduced to only one tail worth of chakra. With so little chakra you won't be able to handle that form. You will be stuck in your current form. I am guessing you will be able to grow once you require enough power, but you will feel the strain. The positive thing is that no one will be able to seal you without breaking my seal and as of right now not even I know how." said Naruto.

"Well that isn't that bad, in fact it is actually good." said Rasu waving her tail happily.

"But shouldn't you locate B first?" asked Rasu.

"Way ahead of you, he and his brother A, who isn't Raikage yet mind you, are going to that stupid turtle island. I am guessing they will try to find a way for B to control Hachi's power." answered Naruto.

"Are you sure you will be able to talk B into handing you Hachi willingly?" asked Rasu.

"Well maybe a bit of laying and over exaggerating will be needed." said Naruto making Rasu look at him with a no-shit-Sherlock look.

"And if all else fails I will knock them unconscious and take Hachi." said Naruto making Rasu sweatdropp.

"Now get in the middle of the seal with me so we can get this thing over with." said Naruto pointing to a small bare circle in the middle of the seal.

Rasu rolled her eyes at the sudden change of subject. She jumped off of the rock she was sitting on and followed Naruto in the middle of the seal. Naruto sat cross-legged in the middle of the seal with Rasu sitting on his lap. Naruto did ten handseals before channeling his chakra to the seal around them. The seal glowed a bright red light before it became smaller and retreated towards Naruto's belly where the Fūin Shiki was located before, now there lay Naruto's own seal which was stronger but easier to do. The seal made a full circle around the already existing seal before it extracted a small red orb from Naruto. The orb was in the middle of the new seal glowing a bright blood red with what looked like flames inside of it. The seal then moved from Naruto to Amaterasu and then to her chest. The red orb slowly faded into her before the seal glowed brightly and then disappeared. When it was all over Naruto released a sigh of relief.

"How do you feel?" he asked the small fox on his lap.

"I am not sure. Weak yet powerful at the same time." answered Rasu.

"It will go away with time." said Naruto before he stood up.

"Now let's go to sleep, A and B are starting their journey tomorrow morning and I would like to get there before they do." said Naruto as he dropped the advanced Henge going back to his four year old frame.

"Why is that?" asked Rasu as she followed Naruto to one of the trees around the small clearing.

"What do you mean why? All the cool guys are doing it. When Sasuke went looking for his brother did Itachi walk in after Sasuke? Hell no, he was already there sitting on that throne looking all cool and stuff. I want to look cool too and for them to take me seriously. I need to make it there before they do so I look like I know everything. If I get there after them I will look like any other common thug or ninja that just followed them." explained Naruto as he jumped on a branch of a random tree and made himself comfortable.

"So you are going for the whole evil madman kind of deal?" asked Rasu before she jumped in Naruto's lap and lying down.

"Yes." answered Naruto making Rasu roll her eyes.

After that they settled down and fell asleep.

* * *

**Tomorrow afternoon, Turtle island, Bijuu temple thingy**

Naruto sat cross-legged on one of the bigger rocks in the temple. Rasu was sunbathing on the only rock that had sunlight falling on it. They came on the island about two hours ago. Finding the temple took them about half an hour. They were waiting for the two idiots since then. Rasu had no problems with waiting but Naruto was running low on patience. Not even meditating helped him.

"Gah, where the fuck are they?!" yelled Naruto grabbing his head in frustration.

"Still having problems with patience?" asked Rasu not looking at him.

"There are limits to everything!" yelled Naruto now pacing back and forth in front of Rasu.

"Why don't you do something to occupy yourself then?" suggested Rasu still not looking at him.

"What if they walk in and I am doing something stupid like origami Konan taught me. How are they going to take me seriously then?" said Naruto.

"And talking to a fox while pacing back and forth is better?" asked Rasu cracking an eye open to look at the blonde idiot.

Naruto stopped in mid step. He cursed under his breath as he sat against a rock near Rasu striking a cool pose. About ten minutes passed and Naruto was about to go and check why it was taking the two morons so long to get there when the huge doors of the temple opened to let two figures in. Naruto felt like crying.

"Finally!" yelled Naruto getting the attention of the two figures.

"So much for being the cool evil madman." said Rasu as she slowly sat up.

"Oh shut up! That is something you have to be born whit. Sitting like this for hours without complaining is a special kind of crazy." said Naruto as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"B let me do the talking." said A as he stood a bit in front of his brother.

"What do you want?" asked A.

"Well since my image of the cool evil guy has been ruined I might as well be my usual self. It is okay I prefer it this way anyway." said Naruto as he slowly walked towards the other two, Rasu slowly walking behind him getting bigger and bigger with every step until she was as big as a horse.

"I would like to rule the world with an army of flying monkeys." said Naruto as both he and Amaterasu stopped few feet away from A and B his face serious.

"I mean what do you want with us?" asked A with a twitching eyebrow.

"Oh that, well I am here for the Hachibi. Rasu here is getting kind of lonely." said Naruto as he jabbed a finger in the fox's direction.

"You are not going to take my brother." said A as he moved in a Taijutsu stance.

"Who said anything about your brother?" asked Naruto with a tilt of his head smiling slightly behind his mask.

"You said you are here for the Hachibi and to get the Eight-tails you need my brother." explained A.

"Oh I understand why you are confused. But I meant what I said. I am here only for the Hachibi nothing more nothing less. All I need to do is extract it and you two will be on your merry way. We probably won't see each other again." said Naruto.

"I can't let you do that." said A.

"What now?" sighed Naruto in frustration.

"I would like for my brother to live a bit longer thank you very much." said A.

"Usually yes he would die, but I have found a way to do it without the container dying." said Naruto.

"Still why would we-" started A, but was cut off.

"Can you really do it?" asked B interrupting his brother.

A nod was his answer.

"B no." said A looking at his brother in disbelief.

"We can't let that manic get the Hachibi. Who knows what he will do with so much power." said A.

"Take a good look at him A. He is the one who sealed the Kyuubi inside himself. Don't you think that if he wanted to do something the power of the Kyuubi would be enough to do whatever he wishes." said B the lack of rapping showed A just how serious his brother was.

"Think about it A. Do you really want your brother to keep on suffering?" said Kitsune interrupting the brothers.

"What are you talking about?" asked A in both fear for his brother and anger.

"He is the jinchūriki of the Hachibi, the second strongest Bijuu in the world. A people hate the Ichibi jinchūriki with all their might because they fear he will go on a rampage. How do you think they treat your brother then? The difference in power is huge and the possibility of him losing control is even greater in their eyes." said Naruto trying to make A give in without a fight.

"They wouldn't do that! They know he is my brother!" yelled A in anger.

"Don't be foolish!" yelled the masked blonde back.

"They will see us as nothing more than demons no matter whom we are and who we associate with. They will always treat us with hatred. Maybe they won't show it but then they will do something worse. They will completely ignore his existence. Do you know how it feels when a whole village acts like you don't exist?" said Naruto in a calm manner no emotions shown in his voice.

At his words A's eyes widened and B looked at the floor in sadness knowing it all to be true.

"You can't be speaking from experience, you just became a jinchūriki. So how can I be sure you are speaking the truth?" said A refusing to believe a word that came from the masked shinobi not seeing B's sad look.

"I have seen it many times and it is always the same. If you don't believe me just ask your brother he knows what I am talking about." said Naruto.

"I am offering your brother a peaceful life in the village where he won't be looked at as if he was the plague." explained Naruto.

"There is another way. We don't have to hand such power in the hands of a madman. We came here with one purpose and that is for B to master his Bijuu's chakra. If he does that he will be able to show the villagers he isn't a threat." said A.

"You have no idea what you are dealing with. They won't see him like that even if he brought the Moon down for them. They would probably think the beast is in control and is waiting for the right time when the village is at its weakest so it can strike and get the revenge it craved for so long or some other similar bullshit." said Naruto.

"Besides you don't even know what he will have to do to master the Bijuu state do you?" asked Naruto.

Both A and B stared at him knowing it was true. Neither of them knew exactly what had to be done to master the Bijuu state. They figured they would come here find out and deal with it on the spot.

"He will have to release his Bijuu from its prison and then defeat it in a fight. Do you really think he is ready for that?" said the giant fox from behind the masked man.

"And a fox knows this how?" asked A getting a toothy grin from the fox in return as it stood behind the masked blonde in a somewhat protective manner.

"Ah silly me I forgot to introduce myself." said the fox while chuckling, its voice getting somewhat demonic towards the end.

"You might know me as the Kyuubi no Kitsune, but you may call me Amaterasu." said the fox somewhat proudly.

Both A and B were wide eyed at that.

"I don't know what type of game you are playing, but the man next to you sealed the Kyuubi. You can't be the Kyuubi." said A refusing to believe the fox.

"I did but now I freed her, just like I am going to do with the Hachibi." said Naruto.

"What do you need to do?" asked B making Naruto smile behind his mask.

He was about to answer when B fell over unconscious.

"I can't let him give such power into your hands." said A glaring at Naruto.

"Rasu you drag B away when A isn't looking and get everything ready." said Naruto under his breath so A couldn't hear them.

The fox nodded before slowly walking backwards fading in the background.

"I am guessing there is no way of talking you out of it." said Naruto looking at A.

His answer was A falling back into his fighting stance.

"I was hoping to avoid this." said Naruto with a sigh as he fell into his own fighting stance.

* * *

**And cut. Cliffhanger ahahahahaha.**

***doges a lot of thrown objects***

**Where did you find that old TV?**

***some more dogging***

**Okay no that you are out of stuff to throw let me just-*gets a pie in face***

**Now that is not nice. *wipes cream away* Anyway I am back, yay, this time I cleared a few questions and next time we are starting with the fight A vs Naruto. Also there is a new random poll in my profile, I would appreciate it if you voted in it. Until next time.**

**Chao~**


End file.
